Wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) networks have generally increased in popularity. By way of example, Wi-Fi networks have become more prevalent in homes, businesses, public areas, and so forth. A computing device, for instance, can connect to and exchange data via a Wi-Fi network. When connected to the Wi-Fi network, the computing device may use and/or access various network resources made available on the Wi-Fi network, such as the Internet, network attached storage, printers, other computing devices on the Wi-Fi network, and so forth.
Traditional approaches for sharing access to a Wi-Fi network oftentimes involve an owner of a Wi-Fi network (or someone else who has knowledge of credentials) providing credentials for the Wi-Fi network to a disparate user to enable the disparate user to access the Wi-Fi network. By way of illustration, an owner of a Wi-Fi network can provide a disparate user with the credentials for the Wi-Fi network at his house when the disparate user comes to visit. Yet, it may be difficult for the owner to remember the credentials, distracting to the owner to be interrupted by the disparate user who desires to access the Wi-Fi network, and time-consuming for both the owner and the disparate user.
Upon connecting to the Wi-Fi network with the credentials, the disparate user may have access to the network resources that are available to the owner of the Wi-Fi network. With conventional techniques, restricting access of the disparate user to one or more of the network resources oftentimes is complex and time-consuming.